Victory Lap
by dashinginconverse
Summary: "A night like this deserves some celebrating," he said; Paige had no reason not to agree. RandyPaige, set after 4/14/14 RAW, requested by DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything; the plot belongs to DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23._

_**Summary: "A night like this deserves some celebrating," he said; Paige had no reason not to agree. RandyPaige, set after 4/14/14 RAW, requested by DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23, oneshot**_

_Alrighty! The next request! I'm really glad that I'm getting around to finishing all of these, considering how long ago a lot of them were requested. This one is for __**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23**__, who very kindly requested RandyPaige post-RAW celebratory fic - after Paige defeated Alicia and after Evolution was re-formed. So, I tried my best to come up with something interesting! I hope that you enjoy this and the little celebration-thing I came up with! Thanks so much for reading! _

* * *

**Victory Lap**

* * *

There was a calm in the air, one that Paige just couldn't place.

She didn't mind it, of course. She welcomed the calm after just a week of being either congratulated or criticized. It was rather nice to have just a moment of serenity in which she could really think about everything that had happened so far in her time in the big leagues.

The dark-haired Diva adjusted the butterfly belt on her shoulder as she made her way to the locker room. She could still hear the triumphant tones of Evolution's theme playing about the arena and couldn't help but feel a bit of elation for one third of that stable. Sure, it was great for the rest of the members of the faction, but Paige was biased in her happiness towards one particular part of said faction. And with good reason.

She watched the television screen in front of her, a light smile gracing her features as she watched the events take place. Evolution stood, victorious, smirking.

Unconsciously, Paige found herself mimicking their expressions, confident dark eyes continuing to scan the trio onscreen as they made their return backstage - and, ultimately, to where she was, waiting.

She didn't turn around to acknowledge them until she felt a pair of long arms encircle her waist. Paige looked down and grinned at the intertwined fingers of Randy Orton, eyes briefly lingering on the tattoos that she was so fond of, before turning around and smirking.

"Well, I'd say everyone is sufficiently surprised," she commented.

The smirk Randy gave her was downright dangerous. "Let's get out of here."

Paige quirked a brow; her expression asking a question that didn't need to be voiced.

"Both of our careers are looking pretty damn good," he said, smirking. "A night like this deserves some celebrating."

Paige had no reason not to agree.

* * *

It didn't take her long to change from her ring gear into her street clothes. A strange excitement fluttered in her stomach, one that she would have been embarrassed of had anyone else known about it. Randy had given her that look he always brandished when he had a particularly good idea, and she wondered what exactly he had in mind for their "celebration."

Adjusting the collar of her black leather jacket, Paige hefted her gym bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the Divas' locker room, seeing that Randy was already waiting outside for her, smirk on his face and an outstretched hand for her. It was odd, to see the unpredictable Viper being so...domestic, but she found that she didn't mind. She took his hand and the two walked outside.

"You look like you have something in mind," she prodded, unable to keep the grin off of her lips as the two walked out into the night air. Paige closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze brush her face.

"Maybe," he said, his voice throaty. Paige looked at him quizzically.

"Maybe," she repeated, bluntly, but not without that edge of humor.

Randy only looked at her, that knowing stare notifying Paige that he, indeed, had something in mind for the evening.

And she was just _itching_ to find out what.

* * *

Paige quirked a brow as he led her to an empty field.

Really, it was odd to find such a place in the city they were currently in - so many bright lights and cars and buildings. It was as if they were stepping into another world. There were hardly any trees around except for those that fringed the area; it seemed as if they were completely secluded from the rest of the world. The dark-haired Diva inhaled a deep breath through her nose, savoring the smell of fresh grass and the unique taste of the night air. It made a sense of calm settle deep in her bones, a feeling that she had almost forgotten in the excitement of the past few weeks.

Despite the utter calm that fell over her as soon as her feet touched the grass, Paige looked to Randy, a curious light to her eyes.

"Empty field," she deadpanned, despite her joy at the solitude it provided. "You're going to murder me, aren't you?"

Randy let out a rough, uncontrolled laugh - one that was so very _him_ that it made Paige smile in return. He looked down at her, eyes sparking with something that Paige couldn't quite decipher. He was intriguing like that; even after so much time together, she still couldn't pinpoint exactly where that chaotic mind of his went.

There was a rustling of grass behind them. Paige turned, looking at the people that had suddenly appeared in the clearing. They were carrying bags and bags filled to the brim with something that she could not quite make out.

"Okay, so maybe not murder," she commented.

"Randy!" one of the men called out, slapping the Viper on the back. Randy turned around and greeted the man by name, revealing that the two had been previously acquainted and that he wasn't one of the fans who were overly familiar. Paige smiled. "Back this year, huh?"

He gave a smirk. "Well, it was so impressive last year, I couldn't _not _be here."

Now Paige was really interested. "Last year?"

The man had already started to make his way to the center of the field, a huge backpack slung over his shoulder, smiling as he looked at the other people who slowly filed in through the trees. Paige then noticed they were congregating around a large, makeshift stage in the center of the clearing. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. People were setting up what looked like several grills alongside it. To the other side, the man with the backpack was unloading what looked like fireworks. Pursing her lips, she asked, "What's going on?"

More and more people were filing into the clearing - some grouped together, others just by themselves. Most had instruments over their shoulders, without cases - guitars, basses... Paige was beginning to feel a thrill of excitement come over her when she saw several people setting up the drum set on the stage.

She couldn't hide her smile, not even if she tried. "What..."

Randy looked particularly amused at her hardly restrained glee. He ran a thumb along the back of her hand. "It's...kind of a secret thing in town. Local bands come and play and there's food and it's a good way to support the talent here. Me and a couple of the guys found out about it last year and...I guess kind of crashed it." He gave a shrug, coupled with a scoffing laugh that could sound apologetic if listened to the right way. "But they invited us back. Turns out we were in town the same day of the year that they hold this thing."

"And you invited me?" Paige asked, rocking on her heels.

"I know how much you love good music."

At that moment, almost as if on cue, a rich bass began booming through the empty field, intensified to an almost crazy degree. Paige felt a chill down her spine, as well as a strange sense of belonging in her chest. This was really a perfect venue for something of this sort, especially on a night like this - with the full moon above them, there was no need for the bright, harsh lights, and the night around them gave everything a very mysterious feel, yet there was an underlying sense of camaraderie between everyone involved. It felt like a family.

"That I do," she replied. The guitar piped in then, wailing and screeching and _beautiful_. Chillbumps popped up along her arms.

"And," Randy started, looking as if he was almost hesitant to voice the words, but he continued nonetheless, "I couldn't imagine you not being here."

Drums, now. _Thump, thump, thumping._ Like the beat of her unsteady heart.

Paige gave a smile, threading her fingers through his. "Well, aren't you the romantic."

Randy scoffed, giving her hand a squeeze. There was a whistling sound; Paige turned her head to look just in time to see a firework exploding above them, breaking into a myriad of colors, and then followed by a few more of the same kind, just as the first band kicked into its beginning song - a fast song, heavy and hard-hitting, something that Paige adored in her music.

"This is perfect," Paige whispered, her voice awed. "...thank you for including me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Randy replied, bending down to press his lips to hers.

And, as another flurry of fireworks exploded above them and as the music intensified, Paige could not help but feel that this was _exactly _where she should be - post-victory, with the man she loved, the bright moon shining down on the two of them.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
